A Little Piece of Heaven
by Tripenguinman
Summary: Skipper purposes to Marlene and this results in her dead. He takes advantage of her body. But how long can he keep her hidden? Based on the song. REALLY SADISTIC!
1. Chapter 1

Well, here is a fanfic of death, love, and mistakes. Please enjoy and review.

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

CHAPTER ONE

Skipper looked strangely at the thing, whatever it was that Kowalski had invented. It seemed to be some kind of handle or something but it had a bulk at the end.

"Uh Kowalski?" he asked "What exactly are we looking at?"

"A new weapon," Kowalski said picking it up. "Observe."

He took a fish and placed it on the table. He put the open end of the handle against the fish and a long blade slashed through the meat in a split second.

"Uh Kowalski?" Private asked "When are we ever going to need something like that?"

"Security little Private." Skipper replied taking the knife and watching the blade shoot back in. "Security."

"Glad you like It." said Kowalski

"Yep, you did well Kowalski. I'll hold on to it." Skipper said and took it with him out of the habitat.

"Where are you going Skippah?" Private called

"To Marlene's!" He called back. "Take the day off men!"

"Kowalski," said Private, turning to the tall penguin. "Doesn't Skippah seem to be spending A LOT of time with Marlene lately?"

"Well, Private; the answer to that is something you won't understand until you're older." answered the penguin, cleaning off his materials from the work table. "I don't really understand it myself."

"Do you think Skippah has feelings for Marlene?" Private asked

Kowalski laughed.

"Maybe Private, Maybe." he replied

Skipper looked in the otter habitat to see if he could see the otter sleeping or cleaning but saw nothing. He shrugged and vaulted over the side (which was quite difficult with the knife but he managed). He swam over to the side and looked in again before realizing that this was the first time he actually entered her habitat through the door, even though they had been going out for over a year. He was smiling because he had stored a ring in her habitat without her knowing and was going to purpose.

He wanted her so bad and was beginning to feel a sexual urge. He took the ring out and took it in to the habitat. He peeked in and saw her sleeping on a bed of sacks. Weird but he didn't care. She looked so beautiful. He touched her silken fur. He switched in the radio, low to find a good love song. He hadn't heard any of these before but this one started good. It had promise.

_Before the story begins, is it such a sin,_

_for me to talk what's mine, until the end of time,_

_We were more than friends, before the story ends,_

_And I will take what's mine, create what God would never design._

He turned it up slowly and Marlene yelped and jumped up. She looked about before seeing Skipper. He hid the ring behind his back before she saw it.

"Oh Skipper," she said, all surprise draining way into happiness. "What're you doing here?"

"I have something to say." Skipper got closer and got down on a penguin knee.

He revealed the ring and saw her eyes flash with surprise but not happiness. What the hell?

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,_

_I was weak with fear something would go wrong._

He stared into her eyes before saying it. He just couldn't tear his eyes away from her's, and he saw fear grow in them.

"Marlene," he said, his voice shaky. "Would you marry me?"

She stared at the crystal ring, her fear very apparent. and she saw that it was showing in the ring and tried to get rid of it, but it stayed.

"Uh-… well I'm flattered," she laughed so shakily that Skipper thought she might puke on him. "I-… well…"

"Marlene," Skipper said "I'm serious."

"I know that but well… no Skipper… I won't."

Skipper's face twisted in pain, and anger. he saw the fear explode.

"Uh… why not Marlene?" Skipper made a fake laugh like she was joking.

"Uh… Skipper… I just don't know."

_Before the possibilities came true._

"Why the hell not?!" Skipper shouted standing up and getting in her face. "You know we love each other!"

"I do, but Skipper, I just- it doesn't feel right." she sighed "I just don't think we should do this… yet."

"You bitch!" he shouted and threw her against the wall. "There's someone else isn't there?!"

"Skipper!" Marlene yelped as he grabbed her arm and crushed it in his flipper. "You're hurting me!"

_I took all possibility from you._

"You don't love me!" Skipper shouted

"That's not true!" Marlene shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please let me go!"

_Almost laughed myself to tears._

He dropped the ring and tightened his grip on the knife.

_Conjuring her deepest fears._

"You bitch!" he shouted "How could you do this to me?!"

"Skipper I-…"

"Shut up!" he shouted and smacked her and pulled the knife out.

Before he knew what he was doing. It was already happening. He didn't mean it.

_Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times._

He stabbed the knife into her stomach and she recoiled and screamed. He stared as blood spilled out on the floor from the hole where the knife stuck out.

_I can't believe it._

He still held the knife and pushed it in farther as she gasped and blood dripped from her mouth.

_Ripped her heart out right before her eyes._

And he ripped the blade out of her and she slide to the floor, the blood hole seeming to stare at him.

_Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it._

She gasped one more time and she fell over, blood pooling around her head and her eyes wide in fear. Skipper got down beside her and looked at her, tears welling in her eyes. Then he heard the next line to the song:

_She was never this good in bed._

He pulled her up into the bed and stared at her. He pushed her in and touched her face.

"It's your fault Marlene." he said "Your damn fault."

Her eyes just stared.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter. I forgot, this song is owned by "Avenged Sevenfold". EVERYTHING in Italic is the song or a thought.

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

CHAPTER TWO

_Even when she was sleepin',_

_Now she's just so perfect I've never been quite so fuckin' deep in,_

_It goes on and on!_

_I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever._

_With a fountain to spray on your youth whenever._

Skipper rolled off the dead body. Marlene's eyes were dead still but he had closed them and cleaned the hole in her.

'_Cause I really always knew that my little crime,_

_Would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs,_

_And I know, I know it's not your time,_

_But bye, bye._

It had been three days since Skipper had stabbed her to death and she was getting cold. He made Kowalski turn the heat up in her habitat, telling him that she wanted the heat. But everyone was getting suspicious because she never showed he stayed there, pretending that she was sick and spending each night in bed with her body.

He kept water in her body and kept everything regulated. He made sure the heat never got to hot so the body would stay fresh. Every night, when he crawled in with her, he always said: "This is your own damn fault.". That night, it was clouded over and darker than usual. Skipper set some romantic music and crawled in. He had sent the other penguins to bed long ago but Private had had to ask Skipper about where babies came from. He had wondered this for so long that he just had to ask. He had waited several hours for the others to go to sleep but apparently Skipper had been waiting for that to, for he got up just as Private did. Private quickly slipped back into his bunk, though he didn't know why, and watched Skipper and here he was, staring at Skipper doing something to Marlene's dead body!

_And a word to the wise when the fire dies,  
You think it's over but it's just begun,  
Baby don't cry,  
_ Private stared and stared, not understanding and unable to look away. Finally this… ritual ended and Skipper got up and Private broke.

"What're you doing Skippah?!" shouted the young penguin and rushed over to the leader.

Skipper stared in shock.

"Private?! What the hell-…" Skipper stammered

"Who killed 'er Skippah?! Who?!" private sobbed, looking at the dead form.

_You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry_

"Private! Get out of her! Now!" Skipper yelled

"But who did this?! What 'ere you doing?!" Private persisted.

Private could see Skipper's eyes watering and how they became red and saw an old wound open. Skipper's face tightened in rage and fear. But Private could tell the rage wasn't directed toward him but at someone else.

"I did something bad Private! I lost control! Now go!" Skipper hollered

"You… you killed 'er?!" Private stammered, stepping back.

"I made a mistake Private," Skipper stammered, a lump in his throat. "I was just so afraid…."

"You killed 'er!" Private shouted, his heart in his mouth.

"You can't tell!" Skipper shouted

"You're crazy, Skippah! I must tell Kowalski!" Private said urgently and turned to run.

But Skipper tackled the small penguin to the ground and pinned him down.

"You can't tell him!" Skipper shouted, and now his anger was directed at Private.

"I have to tell Skippah!"  
_Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,  
Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved_

Skipper threw Private against the wall and held his throat and started slowly closing it.

"Skippah! I can't breathe!" Private gagged

"You won't tell!" Skipper shouted

"Skippah!" Private screamed

But a groan cut them off and Skipper dropped the small penguin to the floor and turned to the source of the groan. Private's eyes were blurry and he could only see Skipper staring in horror and after a few seconds he saw Marlene's body shaking.

She was groaning and the bandages tore and the black hole was revealed. She sat up, her cut up face turned toward them and her eyes shot open and she screamed loud and long. Her eyes weren't full of fear as Private had expected though. They were full of insane hilarity.

_Smiling right from ear to ear  
Almost laughed herself to tears_

She laughed hard and grabbed the knife off the floor and unsheathed the blade. It was still covered in her blood and she sat up and approached Skipper, her mouth hanging in a twisted smile.

"Private!" Skipper shouted "Run!"

Private stumbled toward the door but was to weak with fear and his legs couldn't hold him. He could only watch as the insane ghost of Marlene approached Skipper.

"Marlene! Please! I made a mistake!" Skipper shouted "For the love of God! Have mercy!"

But she shook her head slowly, the twisted smile not fading at all.

Private could only stare as Marlene lifted her paw and showed Skipper the engagement ring. He stared at it and saw himself killing her in it, stabbing her, cutting her. And then the knife thrust forward and stabbed into his left side. He gasped and fell against the wall and Private stared as she began her horrible work.

_Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
I can't believe it  
Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
Eyes over easy  
Eat it eat it eat it_

She tore the blade into his chest and he stared as she stabbed it into his heart he then fell over on the floor. Dead. Blood was splattered all over the floor and Marlene fell over on him.

_Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave_

I gotta make up for what I've done  
'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven  
while you burned in hell, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs  
and I know, I know it's not your time  
but bye, bye  
and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
you think it's over but it's just begun  
but baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart  
Let's make a new start  
'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah  
But baby don't cry

_I will suffer for so long  
(What will you do, not long enough)  
To make it up to you  
(I pray to God that you do)  
I'll do whatever you want me to do  
(Well then I'll grant you a chance)  
And if it's not enough  
(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)  
If it's not enough  
(Not enough)  
Try again  
(Try again)  
And again  
(And again)  
Over and over again  
(Over and over again)_

The bodies lay in the floor in gory pools and Private could only stare and wonder. That's when the tears came. The rolling tears that burned his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. He was about to break down when he heard it. Then rising scream and how it roared in the air and grew louder until it was all around him.

"_We're coming back, coming back  
We'll live forever, live forever  
Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
Let's start the killing, start the killing!"_

Private heard them and knew they were Skipper's and Marlene's. They sounded insane and Private really couldn't deny that this was the thing to drive someone crazy. But suddenly the wall split open and he saw a figure standing there. It looked like a zombie but was clean except for the cuts and chunks of flesh that was missing in its face and paws. It looked like an otter and male. It was dressed like a preacher of bishop and it stepped out. Suddenly Marlene and Skipper's bodies rose and an echoing voice begin to ring out as they held each other's appendages. It was a shadowy, ghostly voice that seemed to cut the air open and sent chills into everything and froze the oxygen.

It rang out like a bell and it came with the movement of the male otter's lips. It echoed for several minutes and Private didn't really pay attention, only able to stare at the dead things that were standing before him but the next words caught his ear.

"_Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
"Yes, I do."  
Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
"I do."  
I now pronounce you..."_


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter. Please review and tell me weather it sucks is a piece of crap or is good or the best thing you've ever seen. In short, please tell me what you think. This chapter is extremely violent. You've been warned.

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

CHAPTER THREE

Private regained his sense and hopped up. He screamed loudly; "Stop!" at the creatures standing in front of him. The turned and looked at him, Skipper and Marlene; zombie like in ways, grinning faces, hysteria glowing in their dead, dry eyes. The preacher, a strange creature when looked full upon, lost his right eyeball, which dropped out of the socket and hung in his face.

"What is it Private?" Marlene's strange, hollow voice echoed.

"Bloody hell!" Private cried "What'd you think you're doing?!"

"Private, you're too young to understand," Skipper said and all the horrifying happiness faded from the two. "My advice; Run. Run as fast and as far as you can and hope you never see us again. Forget all about the zoo, but keep us in the back of your mind, so if we come to you, you'll know what we are."

Private stared at them. Confused, traumatized. Unable to move.

"Private," Skipper said, a hint of lust in his voice. "Run."

And he did. He could think of no other alternative. Tears were streaming down his face and all boyhood dreams, respect, everything about Skipper and Marlene crushed. All hopes.

And almost as soon as he had stopped to pant and breathe, a scream echoed through the zoo.

"Jesus Christ!" he heard Darla scream.

"Oh God!" one of the other baboons screamed.

He rushed toward their habitat and then tripped over an object that he hadn't seen and fell in a splash of liquid. He opened his eyes and saw red. Crimson. Blood. Gory pools, and splatters. All over the ground. And the object he had tripped over; one of the baboon's heads. A bloody stump as the neck and jagged chunks of flesh, spread across the ground.

"Bloody hell!" Private swore.

He heard Darla scream again and a sound like wet meat being chopped violently up started vibrating through the habitat. Private rushed inside and saw hell inside. Skipper; covered in blood and bits of guts and flesh was holding the third baboon's limp leg in his flipper, the rest of the body, spread across the ground; blood, entrails, bodily fluids, brains, bones, flesh, hair, all of it matted in gore. And the knife in Skipper's free flipper. Marlene, covered in the same matter as Skipper except she seemed to have, what appeared to be the contents of Darla's stomach splattered all over her.

"Shit!" Private cried, staring at the horrifying scene.

"I thought I told you to run little Private." Skipper said, dropping the arm. "Now you will die!"

And the two seized him.

Private, covered in baboon gore, slid on his belly to the penguin habitat. He reached it and fell against the fence, panting. After fighting off Skipper and Marlene, he was exhausted. The baboons had been slaughtered and a fear gripped him at the last thing he'd heard Skipper say; "We're coming Private. We won't stop until I've ripped out your heart."

And a kind of insane chanting began in his head;

_Must've stabbed her fifty fuckin' times!_

_Must've stabbed him fifty fuckin' times!_

_Let's start the killing, start the killing!_

_LET'S START THE KILLING, START THE KILLING!_

The song echoing in his head. Screaming in his head. Burning into his brain. Busting his ear drums.

_Eat it!_

_Eat it!_

_EAT IT!_

He hopped over the fence but as he was on top, the music blared and he fell in the water. He didn't get a breath and was chocking and saw dark blackish red plum above him. And Skipper and Marlene swam through it, the blood billowing off them like some damned veil or cloak. Skipper held a shank, Marlene held the knife. Both gleamed in the water. Private's lungs were already filling with water and he was losing consciousness. And just as blackness descended around his vision, he felt Skipper grip his neck and yanking him up.

***

Gasp! What will happen next?! you'll find out soon. Sorry it's so short. But the future chapters will be longer.


	4. Explanation

EXPLANATION

Alright people. This is going to explain the concept of the story to those who do not understand. First off though, I don't mind if you flame it but you really should log in and tell me yourself instead of doing it anonymously. I don't care if you don't like it, but I want you to get it so you'll maybe at least respect it. No, I cannot prove that Skipper would do this, but he kills her because he's afraid of losing her. Skipper has gone a little insane at this point, and a big thing is that (though I may not have explained it well enough) he does not do Marlene's body for pleasure. He does as an ashamed act. He fears himself and is trying to give back to her. But I don't think some of you understood that. You were saying that he raped her. Yes it would technically be a rape but in actuality, she's already dead, therefore, anyone could do anything to her body if they own it. Now Skipper did not own her body. He kind of took it that way though. He screwed up. Haven't we all made mistakes that changed our lives? Why can't he?

No one can say that Skipper would not do something like this. Jealous has pushed people to horrible things and Skipper IS the jealous type. Next, in writing, we get CREATIVE LIBERTIES. Meaning, that we can make the characters do what we want. Writing is a freedom of speech and is not to be suppressed. You were warned at the content of the story as well. You never had to read it, and no one forced you to do so. Although I do appreciate your opinions, negative or not, you should try to understand it. I might be wrong, and you do understand it and think I'm an unforgivable bastard. But Fanfiction is a website for fun. It is not under any rule and therefore there is no one controlling what we are aloud to do. To the reviewer "SAD" I don't agree with you at all. You seem to hate the whole tragedy genera and so why did you read this? You said: "this is so dark it hurts to read. seriously. your stories use to be good, but now they're morbid. skipper would NEVER kill marlene…you must really hate her to write about her being killed so brutally." There are a few things I'd like to point out about this.

You were warned as I said. It says "tragedy" at the genera and "Horror". As I've said, I don't mind you giving your opinion but you obliviously didn't get this AT ALL. I love Marlene, and you have no understanding of my mind what so ever. King Julien as been shot before in a story and yet when I have Marlene get stabbed, you flame it. This was not necessarily a brutal killing. I could have had Skipper tear her head off and rip her intestines out. And frankly, you're the only one I've seen so far who thought that was brutal at all. Finally, I write many different types of stories and I don't care if you don't like my newer ones. As a writer, I explore all genera of writing and your opinion was frankly offensive. I did not ask for your opinion of my writing.

Finally, you do not know if Skipper would kill Marlene or not. Jealous, insanity, and rage were all factors in this story and are a bad mix that can cause horrible things. Actually Skipper was pretty merciful. He could have raped her when she was alive or tortured her. I know the better thing he could have done was leave her alone but that's just not how this worked out. Last thoughts: Dirtyrayze, I'm fine with your opinion but I did not appreciate you saying that Skullshovel was trying to be a "hero". That was uncalled for. He and I are very close friends and are very protective of each other, and maybe he did act out of turn but that comment was very offensive to him and to me. I'm not telling you to apologize or anything but I do want you to realize that it was not at all polite and was actually very rude. And assuming that he favors necrophila was also rude and offensive.

He was not showing off at all. He was just trying to help me. I realize that it might've been better for him to let me handle it but that was very disrespectful and mean. I'm sorry for going on like this, and I have nothing against you, but I am very protective of him. I'm sorry if I offend you but I'm being honest with you on how I feel.

Thank you all for taking your time to read this and please give your thoughts on this. I hope this explains the story better and I hope you may learn to like it.


	5. Chapter 4

Okay here's the next chapter to the story.

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

CHAPTER FOUR

Private's eyes were open and yet nothing was in front of him. Blackness. He reached out a flipper and touched something. It was fur and slightly curved. It felt almost like Marlene's chest. His vision suddenly began blinking. He was stared in strange awe at it. Like shadows passing over a dimmed light. And then it cleared and he could see them. Skipper and Marlene. Skipper's shank poised at Private's chest, Marlene's knife on his lower half, both of them ready to tear him apart. Instinct over took the small penguin and he punched Skipper and kicked Marlene. They fell back and he hopped up from where he lay on the concrete iceberg. Skipper turned, his face twitching, his gaze, cold and hard. He was not amused, with this little action. Marlene turned and she too was twitching toward a frown.

Skipper's gaze turned a little as he seemed to realize something.

"Mmmm…. little Private, violence. I've never seen that reaction."

"Pardon?" Private said bluntly confused.

"I am beginning to wonder exactly how different you are from Marlene and me." Skipper said with a twisted smile.

"What'd you mean?"

"Violence," Skipper said raised his shank. "A weapon. Have you noticed that's what we are? Weapons. And what do weapons do? They kill…" Skipper's voice was iced over and he had a serious but relishing look on his face.

"I was defending myself!" Private yelped

"Yes but you joined the team of penguins. And what did we practice for all this time. Combat moves. You may be useful and may enjoy this but unfortunately we can't use Rico or Kowalski. But the thrill of the kill makes up for it, right my dear?" He said, turning toward Marlene

"Oh yes," Marlene said "You could learn what fun and what happiness you can find at the end of a blade."

"But wait!" Private screamed "Rico and Kowalski were on the team to! So you can't kill them! You could use them!" This really wasn't what he was looking for but he didn't want them to die.

"Ah but they are far too old…" Skipper said

"What'd you mean?"

"They are caught up in their ways of goodness," Skipper said "I use to be that way, but now that insanity has fixed me, I know the true joy of killing. And to think I regretted killing Marlene." He chuckled.

"Oh what joy it was to kill you as well, my love." Marlene said, looking dreamily at Skipper.

"Oh I am glad." he said kissed her passionately.

They broke away and Skipper turned to Private, as Marlene laid her head on Skipper's shoulder.

"You see, little Private," Skipper said "It's not as much fun to stab a corpse." He then stabbed Marlene in the stomach.

She only grunted a little and he tore the blade out, leaving a hole that did not bleed but just lay open and red.

"So, come join us Private," Marlene said "Be our son."

Private gasped a little.

_EAT IT!_

_EAT IT!_

He'd always wished to be Skipper's son. It had always been kind of a dream and Marlene would make a good Mother. But they were changed. As Skipper had said, insanity had made them different. And yet as he heard these voices scream in his head, he began to wonder if he was going insane.

"Yes…" he murmured and ran and hugged them.

They enfolded him in their arms but Skipper pulled him swiftly back.

"Before you can be though," Skipper held up the shank. "There's a small test you must go through before becoming a part of the family…"


	6. Chapter 5

And finally people, the next chapter. It's been hell lately but I'm not going to say. You came here for an update and that's what you're going to get.

A LITTLE PIECE OF HEAVEN

CHAPTER FIVE

Private's eyes looked around desperately for something. Some sort of defense. This was not what he had planned when thinking of joining the psycho family. Hanging upside down by a rope and struggling.

"Really Private," Skipper said, putting his hands on his hips like he use to. "You wanted to join the family, it was your choice."

"You didn't tell me you were going to kill me!" Private shouted.

"It's the only way." Marlene said "It's not so bad, you'll be glad when it's over."

"I like being alive!"

"Oh what has life ever done for you?" Skipper asked, sharpening a knife with a rock.

"How are you going to do it?" Private asked, ignoring the question.

"Well that depends on you, little Private." Marlene said, smiling at him. "If you're going to struggle then we'll hang you, if you don't struggle, we'll stab you."

"Sure you look a little unappealing after death, but it's a small price to pay." Skipper joked.

"So which is it going to be?" Marlene asked standing beside Skipper, holding a noose.

"No!" Private shouted.

"I have a better idea." Skipper said.

He moved over to Private and tore him down from the rope. He took the small penguin's throat in his flippers and put an iron lock on it. Private gasped and choked, struggling for air.

"Oh good idea, dear." Marlene said.

Private griped at Skipper's flippers, trying to loosen them but they only got tighter.

"It'll be done soon." Skipper said.

"Skipper, please!" Private gasped, tears from the pain and sorrow rolling down his cheeks.

"Calm down Private." Marlene said patting his aching back.

"Come on Private," Skipper said "You're going to make Marlene cry."

Private tried to say something but nothing came out, only his last breath of air and his lungs began burning, aching, squeezing tight, begging for air. Skipper's flippers tightened, Private's jugular constricting, trying to pump the blood from his brain, the platelets and blood cells clotting in the effort. Private's head was pounding and his heart beat was getting fainter from his ears. His pulse made his arteries bulge outward at the base of his neck. Slowly he was losing life. His body was going limp. He could feel death's cold fingers touching him. And finally, he went completely limp. Blackness infolded him and Skipper dropped the penguin's body into Marlene's arms…

_EAT IT EAT IT!_

_YOU FUCKING BITCH! …_

_PRIVATE RUN! …_

Private heard voices surrounding him. All of them whispering, urgently, pleadingly, all a different tone. He couldn't tell weather is eyes were open or not but they felt closed. He didn't want to open them. The voices were getting… nearer…

_Please help me…_

_Oh God! …_

_I don't want to die! …_

_My son! Where's my son?! …_

_Mommy! Mommy!_

All of them turned to pitiful whispers in his ears. He felt pressure on his eyes as tears began to form. They were all so helpless. He covered his ears, trying to think of something else, happy thoughts but the vices pounded into his head, etching themselves on his brain.

"NO!" He screamed, tears running down his cheeks.

_Please, someone help me…_

_I don't want to die…_

_Please, I have a family! …_

_MOMMY!_

"Arg! Damn all of you! You're not real!"

He opened his eyes and suddenly saw Marlene's face.

"M-Marlene?" He mumbled, his vision blurry.

His lungs were hurting but no air would go to them, his throat felt crushed together, and no air would pass through.

"I- I can breathe!" He moaned, panic taking him.

"I'll fix him," Skipper said. "This may hurt Private, but it's the last thing you'll feel."

Skipper opened Private's beak and pushed his flipper down his throat. It felt strange and slightly painful and uncomfortable, but his throat opened and he felt his trachea snap back and he could breathe. Skipper pulled his flipper out and looked at Private.

"Better?"

"Yes." He mumbled.

"You'll be groggy for a few minutes. Marlene we'll carry you to the next animal so you can make your first kill when you're feeling better."

"Wha-…"


End file.
